Cueball (Xkcd)
Character Synopsis Cueball is a stick figure character in Xkcd, distinguished from other characters by having no distinguishing features (including no hair or hat). The name is unofficial, and pretty much only used to explain Xkcd and TV Tropes. Like other Xkcd characters, Cueball doesn't necessarily represent the same character from comic to comic and is not necessarily a unique character in any given strip. Instead, he represents a generic everyman. In several comics, there are multiple such stick figures, any of whom could be called Cueball. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B Verse: Xkcd Name: "Cueball" (No official name given) Gender: Male Age: 13.8 Billion Years Old (As old as The Universe) Classification: Human, God (possibly) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Supposedly created The universe and The Rock Similation along with everything inside them), Physics Manipulation (Created the Laws of Physics and has an absolute control over how they function), Quantum Manipulation (Created The Universe down to the Quantum Level), Time Manipulation (Time doesn't flow unless Cueball actually allows it), Plot Manipulation (Consistently alters The Plot and changes the panels to the way he sees fit), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created and can freely control all Higher Dimensions within The Universe), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the information of his Rock Similation. Also created Data to fix a computer), Law Manipulation (Created the Fundamental Laws and Rules that govern The Universe), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses The Readers numerous times and is aware he is in a Comic), Gravity Manipulation (Created the Gravitional Forces of The Universe and governs over Gravity within the Rock Similation), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Created The Anti Matter to oppose the positive matter), Boundary Manipulation (Can merge both the Rock Similation and Reality together as one), Vector Manipulation & Duplication (Can cause things to multiple through Vector Multiplication), ETC. Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level (Cueball claims to have created The Universe which would also include the 11 Extra Dimensions, which makes it 12 in total it contains thanks to String Theory and the Cosmic Strings which Cueball claims exist. Is completely transcend of the Xkcd reality) Speed: Immeasurable (Is completely beyond The Universe and it's 11th Dimensional Space of which is fiction in the eyes of Cueball. Time is unable to act upon The Universe unless Cueball allows it to) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Hyperversal (Exists beyond a String Theory Universe which contains at least 11 Spatial Dimensions due to Cosmic Strings. Created The Universe from nothingness) Durability: Hyperverse Level (Created the entire Universe and views it as merely fiction, able to survive The Universe being condensed into a singularity) Stamina: Limitless (Created The Universe for billions of years, is unable to tire, feel hungry or get thirsty) Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that's happening across The Past, Present, and Future at once, is aware of the actions being made across The Universe and knows what's going to happen before anyone else does. Cueballs only limitation is he sometimes misplaces things) Weaknesses: Sometimes misplaces things Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Rock Simulation:' The Rock Simulation is the personal world Cueball created the imitate Reality. Within The Rock Simulation Cueball can do nearly anything from altering the very fabric of reality, such as changing Space and Time to his will, changing universal laws and create new ones, ETC. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Cueball created and put into action every law of physics, every particle of this universe. And he has control over every single aspect of it. Time doesn't flow if he doesn't make it flow himself, no reactions can happen if he doesn't do it himself, in fact, nothing at all can happen if he isn't here to make it happen. Due to this, he has technically infinite speed, being able to take any action he wants before anything happens in the universe. **As shown in the comic, an extremely large amount of rocks are needed to simulate a single particle, meaning that Cueball has control over objects far smaller than atoms. Thus, he is able to effectively delete whole objects from existence, such as dust as shown in the comic again. Extra Info: It is explained and shown that outside of The Rock Simulation, Cueball still has his powers and just that they are amplified when he is within The Rock Simulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Xkcd Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Hax Category:Mascots Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 1